


no one here talks about anything

by apurochi, renjun surf shop (apurochi)



Series: hyungs b like [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Wholesome, idk bro they are just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/apurochi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/renjun%20surf%20shop
Summary: it's sunday, or maybe saturday. it's blurring together; jaemin doesn't remember, and he bugs renjun for company.
Series: hyungs b like [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780054
Kudos: 3





	no one here talks about anything

**Author's Note:**

> yea we postin rpf now 🤪 honestly I'm thriving

pouncing on a sleeping renjun seemed like bad form, but jaemin waved the thought away as soon as it occurred to him and jumped on the bed anyway, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller frame. " _reonnnjinnnnn-uhhh!_ " he cooed at him, in his high-pitched lingering whine. "getuprenjun _please_ i-am-so-bored!" 

harrassing renjun always yielded results, evidenced in the particular moment by the turning of his head, and his brow, already knit in frustration despite having only recently opened his eyes. jaemin could only smile.

"are you done?" he said thickly, with a grimace. renjun shuffled the rest of his body to face jaemin, trying to break the hold by pushing back against his arms. "I'm already awake, get off! there's no cameras around to film this, anyway." after saying it, renjun paused, looking first at jaemin, then darting his eyes around the room. "wait, are there?"

renjun's eyes, wide and surprised, tempted jaemin to lie, but guilt prickled at him. instead, he shook his head no, the motion soft and just noticeable enough to communicate. jaemin kept his arms around renjun's waist and kept still, trying not to bring attention to it. "we're here by ourselves. jeno has some special practice until way late, jisung left to spend time with his family, …and you've been sleeping all afternoon!" jaemin turned his head away in mock disgust, sucking his teeth. "it’s like you all don't even care about me," he said, repeating an old joke. he turned his face back to renjun and just as quickly flashed him a bright smile, as if pleased with his own acting. renjun just stiffened in his grasp, looking unimpressed. "I really don't feel like playing along with you right now. let me go, already."

jaemin put on a trademark pout. "you're so cold," he told him, unclasping his arms. when he did so, renjun smiled: a little one, smug and satisfied. he didn't turn his face away from jaemin's. 

"can’t you find something else to do?" he asked pointedly, settling into his position. "you _have_ hobbies, right?" renjun tilted his head into the pillow, sizing him up. jaemin noted renjun's unbrushed hair that stuck out like straw around his head, he eyed the angle of his neck, elongated by the motion. 

they really did have the time to themselves; the bare bones staff that was around when they didn't film during the weekend went to tend to other matters until evening, and they'd all taken care of their immediate assignments and chores. jaemin had spent the day fiddling with some files on his computer, but he was tired of color correcting in the same few dozen photos. a few hours in, they all started to look the same. instead of answering him, he pet renjun's hair, unsubtly trying to smooth it down at the same time. 

"hey!" renjun protested, squirming, and jaemin only grinned and increased the friction, unleashing a barrage on renjun’s head with both his hands. "take this! and _this_!" it only made his hair look more disheveled, and jaemin kept it going as much as he could while renjun flailed his arms trying to keep him off, though he was laughing along.

eventually, jaemin gave up, dropping his hands to his sides. "fuck, you're annoying," renjun told him, out of breath. 

jaemin smirked at him proudly, giving his hair a final ruffle. "you know it.” he turned to lie on his back, chest rising and falling from the exertion. "ah," he said, his hand splayed wide across his chest. "we have fun here.”

“you’re insane,” said renjun, looking at the ceiling. 


End file.
